Collard and owned
by Helena91
Summary: So this is a one shot, you seriously have to read it. It's about how great love can be and how it should be.


**Heeey guys and giiirls :D So this is a one shot. I'm sad to say it,but i haven't written it myself :( But i just had to post it here, because it his so beautiful and it's dedicated to a mans great love :( Soo please read and review! The more the better! :D**

* * *

><p>Sam sat back letting his legs fall open, and took a mouthful of his beer. He didn't have to look to know that Dean's eyes were on him. He could feel the heat of his gaze as it caressed every inch of him. He whimpered under the intensity, wanting those hands to chase the heat.<p>

He slipped his fingers under the collar of his shirt, and let his fingers feel the leather, warmed by the heat of his skin. He was Dean's, owned, possessed and completely claimed. A smile spread across his lips. He wouldn't want it any other way. He started, feeling his phone vibrate so close to his aching cock. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out quickly.

"Hello!"

"I know you know that I'm watching you." Dean's voice sent wave after wave of heat through Sam. "What are you thinking about?" Sam smiled so hard, his cheeks hurt. He was grateful that he was looking down, his face hidden.

"You." Sam said, simply. "The night you collared me, and made me yours." Dean growled in Sam's ear. Sam closed his eyes letting his love consume him.

"Tell me." Dean demanded, softly. Sam sighed. He was powerless to deny Dean anything, no matter how big or small the request. He licked over his lips slowly, letting Dean hear it through the phone.

"I'm remembering when I was on my knees, sucking you off in that motel room. God! I love sucking you off Dean. You feel so hard and heavy in my mouth. You taste so damn good!" Sam moaned, wanting to feel that right now. Dean returned his moan.

"I love you little brother." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. Sam could hear the love, lust and desire that those five little words contained, and he wanted to cry. He knew it to be the divine truth, and it made him feel more powerful than God.

"I love you!" Sam said, lustfully, his voice breaking. He squeezed his eyes against his emotion. This was a game. They were playing. Now was not the time for him to fall to Dean's feet, wrap himself around his legs, and vocalize his undying love for him. He could do that later, right now he needed to keep it together, and play.

"Keep going." Dean encouraged. Sam heard him take his shot. If Sam's ears were accurate, he just sunk three balls with the one shot. Sam shifted in the seat, fighting his need to lift his head, and look at Dean.

"I remember drinking my reward, and thinking that I was the luckiest man alive to have you." Sam knew his voice was deep and gravely, exposing his undisguised lust for his brother. Dean made him weak. They both knew it; denying it or trying to hide it would be a waste of time. It's just the way that it was.

"I remember you leaving me there on my knees on the floor, and walking away from me. I watched you as you dug into your duffel, not knowing what you were doing. I remember not being able to look at anything else but that collar in your hand when you walked back over to me." Sam's fingers returned to the soft fur lined leather that encircled his neck.

"I remember you telling me how much you loved me, how much you have always loved, and wanted me to be yours. I remember when you said that you never wanted me to be touched by anybody else ever again. You wanted to be my only lover for the rest of my life." Sam bit his lip, fighting a strong wave of emotion.

"I meant every word too." Dean whispered. Sam could hear the raw emotion in Dean's voice, and he ached to look at him.

"I know." Sam said, breathlessly. He cleared his throat. "I remember when you asked me to be yours for the rest of my life, and I thought I was going to die right there. My heart was so full, so complete for you Dean. Everything in me surrendered to you at that moment. I truly became yours when you locked that collar around my neck." He paused. "My collar."

"You know that it wasn't a one way deal, don't you Sam? I became yours mind, soul, and body that night too baby." Dean's voice broke, despite the fact that he was keeping it barely above a whisper. Sam whimpered, aching to hold him close.

"I want you to stand up, and walk straight out of here. Don't look at me or anyone else along the way. Just go to the car." Sam started, realizing that Dean was right behind him, whispering into his ear. He snapped his phone shut, and shoved it back into his pocket. He did as he was told, and made his way to the impala.

He didn't know if he was allowed to look up yet, so he kept his head down. His heart raced hearing, and feeling Dean come toward him. Dean leaned into him as he unlocked the door, and opened it for him.

"Get in."

Sam climbed in. Dean closed the door, and walked around the car. Sam held his breath when Dean got into the car next to him. So close to him, he could just reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

"Watch my hand." Dean instructed softly. Sam's eyes fixed on Dean's hand as he palmed himself through his jeans. "You made me so hard in there Sammy." Dean moaned. "That was the best night of my life. You got me so hard remembering baby." Sam swallowed thickly. It was the best fucking night of his life too. Every night since has been Sam's heaven. Dean undid his pants.

"I need for you to take this from me baby. I want to take you back to the motel, and show you how much I love you till the sun comes up." He pulled out his weeping cock. "But right now, I really need to come." Sam whimpered. His body unconsciously swayed toward Dean. "Make me come baby, make me come."

Sam needed no more direction. He bent down, and took Dean into his mouth. Dean's hand found it's way into Sam's hair, and Sam was lost. He sucked Dean, following every unspoken instruction that he gave. Whether it was tugs, and strokes on Sam's hair or little movements with his own body, Sam understood every single one. He drank down his reward, keening in pure bliss.

"I love you so much." Dean said, softly. Sam pulled off of him, and nuzzled into his crotch, deeply inhaling his scent. Dean stroked his hair, adoringly. Sam could actually feel his love in every stroke, and it made him feel warm.

"I love you." Sam whispered back. Dean drove back to the motel with Sam in his lap. He pulled into the parking space, and turned off the engine.

"We're here." Dean announced. Sam moaned, lapping at the little beads of sweat on Dean's abs. "I really want you behind that closed door Sammy." Sam looked up into his eyes. He saw everything that Dean was going to do to him tonight, right there, staring back at him. He whimpered, reluctantly sitting up. His cock was making its needs known, pushing hard against its confines, but for Sam it just made his torture all the sweeter.

They were barely into the room when Dean shoved him against the wall. Sam had just enough time to meet his eyes, before Dean kicked his legs out from under him in one hard shove to the back of his ankles. Sam tumbled to his knees. Dean grabbed a handful of his hair, holding it hard.

"Take off all your clothes, and crawl to the bed." Dean said, forcefully. Sam shivered. Dean had slipped into his full Dom mode, and damn if that didn't make Sam's cock weep. Dean was naturally dominant, but when he took complete control of Sam, he was fucking brilliant.

Sam obeyed, taking off everything including his watch. The only thing he left on was his collar, not that he could take it off. It was locked, and the key was on a chain around Dean's neck. He got on his hands and knees, and crawled to the bed.

"Do you want me on my stomach or my back?" He asked, quietly. The floor shook slightly under Sam's knees as Dean walked over to him.

"Back."

Sam complied, getting onto the bed on his back. His eyes caught sight of the leather restraints that were hanging from Dean's hand. He met Dean's eyes, and put his arms above his head. Dean kicked off his shoes, and climbed on top, straddling him.

"You are so beautiful." Dean purred. He leaned over Sam, securing his wrists to the bed frame. Sam clutched Dean's wrist as he was tying, and looked at him inquisitively. Dean smiled at him sadly.

"I keep wondering what I ever did to deserve your love." Dean admitted, softly. Sam's grip on Dean's wrist tightened.

"What you did was love me just as much Dean." Sam said, with force. Dean looked deep into his eyes. "You gave me everything that you are the good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. I love you Dean. Don't ever doubt that." Dean held his eyes for a few moments, and then nodded.

"I know that, but sometimes I just think that maybe you're too good for me." He shrugged. "That's all." Sam fought against his restraints, needing to wrap Dean in his arms.

"I am not too good for you Dean. I am perfect for you. We are brothers Dean, we share the same blood. You are the other half of me in every way. Tell me that you know that." Sam pulled on his restraints again, though he knew it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere until Dean let him go.

"I know that you're my heart and my soul Sammy. Everything that is good in me comes from the places inside of me where you reside." Dean laid his head down over Sam's heart. Sam felt like his chest just got locked into a vice grip.

"Don't do this to me Dean. We can't have an emotional conversation when I can't touch you. It's not fair." Sam felt Dean smile against his skin, and began to wonder if this wasn't part of Dean's plan for tonight. Dean turned his head, laving over Sam's nipple. Sam groaned, pushing his head back into his pillow.

He wanted to ask Dean to free his hands, to let him touch him, but he knew it would do no good. Dean had other plans for tonight, and as always Sam was helpless to deny him anything. He swallowed hard, loving the restriction on his throat caused by the collar. Dean was torturing his nipples mercilessly, licking, nipping, and soothingly sucking the stings away.

"I know that you intend on making love to me for hours. That's not what I want right now Dean." Sam said, quietly. Dean lifted his head to look up at him. Sam met his gaze smiling. "I want to feel you buried so deep inside of me that I forget where I end and you begin." He watched Dean's eyes darken with lust.

"I want that too, Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam nodded.

"Then take it. Take me." Sam yanked on the restraints. "I am yours Dean, take whatever the fuck that you want from me." He opened his legs under Dean. "Please." Dean groaned, climbing off of him. He reached up, and released his hands. "Turn around."

Sam kissed his fingertips, and touched Dean's lips laying his kiss there. Dean kissed his fingers in return, and then he rolled over on his side facing away from Dean. Dean closed the distance between them fast, cuddling into Sam's back.

"You are mine little brother." Dean whispered over Sam's ear. Sam moaned, shifting his head to allow Dean to fit tighter against his neck. "I own you completely, and I will never let you go." A rush of heat ran through Sam when he heard Dean unbuckle his belt. He pushed his ass back in silent invitation.

"I felt that. You just can't wait to feel me inside of you, can you?" Sam shook his head, listening intently to the sounds of Dean unzipping himself, and taking himself out. "I slept deep inside you last night, so I don't think that I need to open you up." Sam whimpered, pushing his ass back again.

He felt Dean's hand moving against him as he slicked his cock. Dean shifted, thrust and Sam was instantly full. He gasped at the sudden intrusion. Dean's arm snaked around him, pulling him impossibly close to him. Sam went pliant in his arms. Dean could do whatever he wanted to Sam, he wasn't about to refuse.

Dean's teeth sunk deep into the side of his neck, breaking the skin. It was a kink of Dean's to take small amounts of Sam's blood during sex because they were brothers. Sam knew it, understood it, and enjoyed it just as much as Dean did. Dean's hand held Sam's hip steady as he began thrusting into him slowly.

Sam wanted to open himself wide open to Dean, and have him crawl inside of him. It seemed no matter how strong their bond, how much blood and cum passed between them; it was never enough for Sam. He always craved more. Their sex life was already insane. Dean needed to be inside Sam on average four times a day. They sucked each other any time one of them got hard in between that and Dean slept all night long deep inside of Sam. Sam was totally consumed by Dean, and Sam knew that it was the same for Dean.

Dean sucked, and lapped at Sam's blood. Sam held still for him, letting him have his way. Dean's slow torturous deep thrusting had Sam's cock steadily weeping. Dean moaned, nuzzling into his neck, his nose bumping off his collar.

"You are mine." He murmured, keeping his steady thrusts. "I love you." Sam pushed back against him, and shifted so that he was a little more underneath Dean.

"Stay still baby, and let me enjoy you." Dean said, quietly. Sam whimpered, giving up the last of his resistance. "That's it." Dean purred, licking at the tiny little droplets of blood that pooled on Sam's wound. "Let me have you."

Sam's heart felt like it would burst with all the love that he was feeling. He kept still as Dean took everything that he needed from him, and gave back ten times as that in every touch and soft kiss. Dean's arms around him tightened, letting Sam know that he was getting lost in what he was feeling. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's, and held him tight.

"Bite me." Sam whispered. Dean moaned so close to his ear that it sent a shiver through Sam. "I want you to take my blood again." Sam's body jerked involuntarily as Dean's teeth pierced the back of his neck. Sam whimpered at the burn, before relaxing.

Dean lapped steadily at the blood that rose to the surface of the wound. Sam pulled his neck tight, causing it to bleed more. Dean's thrusts began to falter. Sam pushed back hard against him, and purred when he felt Dean's warmth flow into him. Dean gripped him hard, and nuzzled into his neck as he pulsed his release into Sam. Sam keened, taking all that he had to give him.

Before the pulsing in Sam's ass even stopped, Dean returned to lapping his neck. Sam groaned, aching for his own release. Dean licked a path of blood, up to the shell of Sam's ear.

"You held back, why?" Dean asked, nibbling on the earlobe. "Why didn't you come with me?"

Sam bit his bottom lip, to keep his pleasure contained.

"Cause I want you to suck it out of me." Sam admitted softly. "Would you do that for me?" Dean's arms loosened their iron grip. Sam instantly felt their loss.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?"

Sam almost lost it right there at Dean's softly spoken words. Hell yeah, he wanted to fuck Dean's mouth. The only reply that made it past Sam's lips however was a soft whimper. Dean kissed the side of his face, and slowly pulled out. Sam felt empty every damn time he did that. The fact that he knew that within an hour Dean would be back inside him for the night didn't even help.

When he rolled over, Dean was on his back giving him a come hither look. Sam wasted no time climbing up Dean's body, coming to rest on his chest. Dean chuckled softly at his eagerness. Sam lifted his ass up lining himself up with Dean's mouth.

"I love you." Sam whispered. Dean gave him a wicked smirk, and in one practiced move, opened his mouth and pulled Sam's cock in. Sam gasped, feeling the burning heat of Dean's mouth, and his tongue move all over the head. Dean winked, relaxing back against the pillow.

Sam got the silent permission that he could fuck him now. Sam's hips snapped forward, and began thrusting. He lasted less than a dozen strokes before he was pumping hard down Dean's throat. Dean's hands gripped his hips as he drank it all down. Sam pulled back, slipping from between Dean's lips. Sam watched Dean lick over his lips, catching the last of Sam's taste.

"I think out little game tonight went all to hell." Dean said, smiling. Sam smiled back.

"It was all your fault." Dean looked at him accusingly. Sam gave him his best innocent look. Dean quirked his eyebrow. "Yes you. All that talk about when I collared you pulled at my heart strings." He slapped Sam's ass playfully. "And you knew it would, you evil little minx." Sam's face broke into a huge smile.

"I knew that I was sitting in that chair feeling all this love for you, and I wanted you to feel a little back, that's all." Dean looked at him sharply.

"Are you under the belief that there is a single minute out of any given day when I don't feel consumed by my love for you Sam?" Sam tipped his head to the side, looking apologetic.

"No, I know that it's the same for you. It's just sometimes it completely consumes and takes me over. You become my whole world Dean." Dean narrowed his eyes on him.

"Sam that's what it's like that for me all the time." His hand reached out, stroking Sam's cheek. "You are my everything, baby." Dean whispered. Sam sighed, climbing off of Dean to stretch out beside him.

"It's like that for me too Dean, it's just sometimes I can't control it as well as I do most of the time." Sam admitted, looking deep into Dean. He leaned in and kissed Dean softly, stroking into his mouth with his tongue. Dean moaned underneath him, sending waves of heat back into Sam. He pulled back slowly, and laid his forehead against Dean's.

"Tell me that we'll always be like this." Sam said, quietly. "Promise me that what we have will never change." Dean threaded his fingers into Sam's hair and held him tightly to him.

"I can't do that Sammy. Of course this is gonna change as we get older, but it'll only change for the better. I might grow to love you more over the years, but I could never love you any less than I do right now." He nuzzled against Sam's forehead. "I promise that we could never be any less than this, but someday we might possibly become more."

Sam fell against Dean, drowning in his warmth. His heart felt like it was going to explode; his body just didn't feel big enough to contain the love flowing through him. Dean stoked his hair, soothingly, calming the fire that was racing through his blood.

"I love you." Sam said, dissolving into tears. "I never want to know a minute of a life without you in it Dean, I'd rather die." Dean held him close as he gave into his emotions and fears. God! Dean made him insane.

He curled into Dean tight, resting his head over his heart, and listened to his heartbeat as it lulled him toward sleep. He was barely awake when he felt Dean roll him over onto his side and slide back inside of him.

"This is the only way I want to sleep for the rest of my life Sammy." Dean whispered in his ear. "As far inside of you as I can physically get." Dean laid a cluster of kisses over his neck, ear, and side of his face, before settling into him, snug tight for the night. Sam sighed. He felt completely owned. Here with Dean inside him holding him tight was home.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys and giiirls remember to review :D pleeeeeas! :D<strong>


End file.
